This invention relates generally, as indicated, to a movable curb structure and method for providing easy access to a manhole structure located substantially in line with a new permanent curb structure during a street widening or the like. Such a movable curb structure is primarily intended to be used in road or street widening projects to eliminate the high cost of having to relocate a utility manhole when in the way of the street widening.
Due to cost considerations and other factors, whenever possible, manholes utilized for accessing underground phone lines and other utilities are normally located in the tree lawn in residential or commercial areas. However, oftentimes during a street widening, the new permanent curb is moved back to the location of the manhole structure. Heretofore, this required the manhole structure to be offset or completely rebuilt at a new location where it is out of the way. In either case, this is both costly and time consuming.